Dark Love
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Our young Savior was sent to another time and place for safe keeping, there among the people of El Dorado he's treated as a God, only one man treats him differently, the Dark Priest Tzekel-Kan, and he slowly begins to mold the boy into his perfect God.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy my work and that this makes you smile!

Tulio turned to Miguel with burning eyes "Great! We pretend to be Gods and not even ten minutes later we get caught by the temple thief!" Miguel looked speechless for a moment and then brightened as he said hopefully "Maybe she won't tell anyone!?" Tulio looked at Miguel levelly for a minute before Chel stepped forward "Oh I won't tell anyone…" She said sweetly. Tulio turned his skeptical look to her and she widened her eyes in a mockery of innocence "What?" She said slowly "I won't…as long as you cut me in of course…" Tulio turned back to Miguel and pointed to Chel with a 'see?!' look. Miguel only smiled back and said "Well…"

Chel stepped forward again "Look I could help you guys out…it's not like you know the sacred holidays, or how to bless a tribute, face it, you're going to need me. So just cut me in on the profit and when you go back to wherever you came from take me with you." Miguel stepped forward eagerly "Deal!" His handshake was stopped by Tulio who looked over Chel slowly before nodding, realizing that he had no other choice "Alright…deal." And at that moment the temple was filled with an eerie bright light.

Dumbledore looked over the wreckage of the Potter home with sadness, his devoted spy Severus Snape at his side. He bent over and picked up the wailing form of Harry Potter, he caressed young babe's dark hair and revealed the lightning scar. He shook his head "The child is not safe here, when Voldemort regains his form he'll be after the child from the prophecy, Snape stepped forward and looked down at the child with wary concern "But… the child's godfather was just taken to Azkaban, no doubt thanks to Lucius's pull in the Ministry, and his other godfather is a werewolf, the council will never let Harry stay with him." He paused and said slowly "There is Lilly's sister…" Albus shook his head "No…the child can't be raised in an environment where he's hated for what he was born as." Severus let out a sigh of relief by this logic before asking "Then where shall the child go?"

Albus gave a mystical smile that was accompanied by twinkling eyes as he pulled out a silver time turner "Not where my boy…when." He put it around young Harry's neck, along with a quick note, and twisted it several times, the child vanishing from his arms. "Albus…" Severus said slowly, Albus nodded "It will bring the child back to us when it is time…for now we must secure the Longbottom child, I'm afraid we might be too late to save him as well." Severus nodded and looked up into the starry sky, wondering where their savior had gone.

Tulio and Miguel looked down at the baby speechless "Tulio…" Miguel said slowly, his dark haired friend shook his head and answered the unspoken question "I have no idea Miguel." There was a squeal as Chel came forward and gathered him up into her arms. Tulio came forward hissing out "Don't touch that!" She arched her brow at him and said "That? It's a baby; don't they have them where you come from?" She turned back ignoring any answer he might give as she cooed at the baby "He's our little savior."

Miguel smiled and came forward stroking the child's cheek his brow furrowing in concern when he noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead "Tulio come take a look at this." Tulio shook his head "No I'm not taking any part of this." But his curiosity got the better of him and he came over to look over the child "Strange…" he said slowly, wiping off some of the dried blood, he pulled away the blankets and saw the note that was tucked inside, he handed it to Miguel and his look intensified when he thought he saw something on the babe's lower back. He slowly turned the child over and saw an hourglass imprinted on the young skin, the sand was all in the top, but slowly, grain by grain, it was slowly falling into the lower chamber. "Alright…this is just strange." He said pushing the baby back into Miguel's hand. Chel came up and smacked him on the back of his head "You idiot don't you see! This kid is our savior!" Miguel raised a brow at her and said condescendingly "And how…pray tell is the child going to save us?" She smiled devilishly and looked between Miguel and Tulio "Have you ever wanted kids?" Tulio immediately knew he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"What is taking the God's so long?" Chief Tannabock wondered quietly, he smiled in relief when the curtain to the temple slowly opened; he turned to the band to signal them to start playing when the looks on their faces inspired him to turn around and take another look at the Gods. Their servant Chel was spreading flowers before them as they descended the stairs slowly, the dark haired God who allowed them to call him Tulio had his arm around the bright haired God called Miguel, he was looking down at a bundle in his arms and the Chief felt his mouth drop open in shock when he realized that inside the bundle was a baby.

Tzekel-Kan looked on the scene with as much shock as his long time rival, these Gods were supposed to bring death, destruction…the end of the world! Instead they had birthed a child?! He growled low in his throat as he took a few brave steps forward "My lords…" He started slowly "What is the meaning of this? " He looked down into the bright green eyes of the child who was staring at him with an almost unnerving understanding. He flinched and stepped back, wondering at his reaction to the child he looked up at the Gods for their answer.

Before coming out Tulio and Miguel had argued briefly over the child's name "No! We are not going to call the child of two Gods Harry! That's ridiculous!" Miguel had pulled 'the face' and said "But we're not two gods, it was in the note, and I have to pose as his 'mother' so I say we name him Harry!" He smiled and said charmingly "Besides Harry means Ruler…" Tulio stared at Miguel with disbelief "Fear the mighty Gods…Tulio, Miguel and Harry…" He shook his head when Miguel upped the wattage behind 'the face' and he held his hands up in the air in surrender. "Fine! We'll call him Harry."

Now they stood before the Chief, High Priest, and the entirety of El Dorado as they announced "We have been blessed with a child! He shall be named Harry!" The crowed broke out in a loud applause and cheers. Tulio was quick to clear his throat and said "Unfortunately…it cost us a lot of our power to bring this child, and so, we ask we live amongst you as mortals as our son grows."

The Chief who loved children came forward eagerly "Of course you are more than welcome to raise your child here in El Dorado, we will strive to be worthy of the honor." Tulio and Miguel exchanged glances as they said "Thank you Chief, and now…the celebration in honor of our son!" As soon as the music was started and the drinks were passed around Tulio was quick to push their 'son' Harry into Chel's arms "Here ya go." He said before joining the party.

Chel huffed as she looked down at the baby "Come on let's take you back up to the temple, the party's no place for you." She could have sworn that the baby in her arms started to emulate Miguel's 'face' but decided that she must have drunk something strong earlier that she didn't remember.

The dark priest watched as the God's servant carried away their child. He growled as he stormed to his own temple and looked over all his books of Gods and magic, "It doesn't say anything about children!" He hissed and slammed the book shut; he had believed the Gods when they had said that bearing their child had cost a lot of magic. However, after seeing their display with the volcano earlier he wanted to see more, he hungered for it! He smirked and turned a calculating eye on the dancing Gods "Maybe I can force something out of them."

Later that night, or early morning, as the case was Kan slipped silently into the Gods temple and saw that they were asleep on one bed and the servant was sleeping near a roughly made cradle out of a golden bowl. He smiled as he gathered the child into his arms and left quickly, wanting to have everything prepared when the morning ceremony came. He was stunned when he felt a strange shock go through him when his skin touched the child's, almost as if he was connected to the child, but he ignored the reaction, putting it up as having to do with the child's blood.

Miguel woke with a loud yawn and saw that dawn was painting the sky, he groaned remembering the ceremony that the priest wanted them to do and shook Tulio awake "Tulio…Tulio! We have to go be Gods again." Tulio groaned and gestured to where they had put the kid last night "Let him do it." Miguel shook his head and got up to take another look at their baby. His smile vanished quickly as he looked at the empty crib "Tulio! Chel!" The two were awake in seconds and at his side in less as they processed the sight of the empty crib. "Oh no…" Chel said softly when she heard the drums beating.

Dressed hurriedly in their God-Wear Tulio and Miguel nearly jumped out of the Temple curtains as they looked around for the baby and saw that the dark priest was wearing a bone mask and dangling the child over the giant whirlpool "Now we shall see the Gods true power!" He announced the Chief came forward with a shout "No!" He cried as Kan let go of the child's leg. Tulio watched frozen in horror as the child started to fall, Miguel had started running down the temple stairs as if he could reach the boy in time.

All of El Dorado watched silent in horror as the helpless baby headed towards the whirlpool, their horror was paused for a moment of confusion when the child vanished from sight and then just as suddenly appeared in Miguel's arms as he finished running down the steps. The gathered people were silent before letting loose a cry, Miguel looked down in shock at the child in his arms and said quietly "What are you?" Tulio came at his side and looked down at the child; the two exchanged glances and then looked back at the smiling baby in Miguel's arms.

Tulio had thought that the kid would be nothing but trouble, however, when he had seen the priest dangling the helpless (or so he thought) child above the whirlpool he had felt some protective instinct that he thought only activated when Miguel was being an idiot spring to life. His dark eyes narrowed at the priest as he pointed a finger at him, no words needed to be said as the Chief had his soldiers grab the priest "Take him to the dungeons!" The kind hearted Chief ordered.

Kan struggled against the warriors' hold and turned hissing at the direction of the God Family "Just you wait! You cannot cage me!" He turned is dark eyes to the Chief and promised "I will have my revenge!" He cackled madly as he was forced down into the Dungeons where the Chief hoped he would never hurt another soul.

Miguel looked down at his son and said "Good work Harry." As the years passed and the young child grew, the hourglass on his back stayed there, growing as he grew, though the sand always continued to fall neither of his father's knew what it might mean. He grew into a curious healthy boy. Many of the people of El Dorado said he had Tulio's hair and Miguel's eyes. He would always smile when they said that, after all, he knew the truth behind his 'father's but they and Chel were the only family he had ever had or ever needed.

At five years old the young boy had the run of El Dorado, though more often than not he spent most of his time trying to avoid the devoted villagers, it was in one such instance where he was dodging a fawning crowed that he took a left instead of a right, heading down into the darkness of the dungeons. He had easily by passed the guards by slipping into the shadows, he head further and further down into the cavern wondering where it could lead. He hesitated when he came upon a cage door, and said softly "Hello?" There was an almost audible pause and the sound of something shifting in the darkness "Hello my lord." A smooth and measured voice called out, only a little husky from disuse. Harry's eyes widened in amazement when he came upon the form of Tzekel-Kan.

Thank you for reading more will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my work and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Tzekel Kan looked up slowly when he heard movement in the shadows of the cave that served as his prison. Many said that Chief Tani was too kind to kill the dark priest, but he knew the real reason, it was because the Chief was frightened of him and was afraid of what might happened if his soul was released from his body. Kan gave a dark smile at the thought. Then turned his attention to whoever was in his cave, the intruder he realized was rather small, he could guess their size from the amount of sound they were making. He would wait until they got closer to see what they would do.

Harry gave a sigh of relief as he finally found one place in El Dorado where he wasn't being worshiped, his 'father's Tulio and Miguel had it much easier than the young Savior, while they could act and be human because of the 'cost of birthing him' he had to act Godly or else the people would look at him with such disappointment. His father's tried to cover for him by saying he was just developing as a God, but it didn't ease the guilt when they sacrificed animals for him or when dying people came to him begging for a longer life. He found a cool wall and sat down against it, closing his eyes and for a brief moment he wondered if he would ever leave this place of solitude.

Over time spent in the cage Kan's eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see the form easily even in this almost complete darkness. He was interested when he realized the intruder was none other than the young God who was the reason for him being here. He smiled darkly and was about to say something when he noticed how very tired the young boy was. His eyes took on a calculating look and he said smoothly "Hello little God."

Harry sat up too fast, causing him to bang his head against the Stone, he gave a small wince in pain, but being around those in El Dorado had trained him not to show extreme emotions or pain, since as a God he would not experience them. He looked around slowly in the darkness and said softly "Hello?" He hadn't thought anyone else was in here, he had thought the guards were guarding another stash of gold, which he wasn't interested in since he had plenty of it. He tried to look around and see who was talking to him, but the effort was wasted as his eyes were used to the sunshine of El Dorado.

Kan had been watching the young God's reactions very closely he leaned in to the corner of his Cage, speaking through the bars as close as he could get to the young God. "Tiresome creatures aren't they? Those…pathetic mortals…have they been languishing to you about their existence, how terrible it is to be mortal…" Kan felt pity for the young God, if he was free he would have ensured that the people treated the God as he deserved. He heard the boy shuffling closely, his curiosity piqued. He smiled; maybe he could get his Dark God after all.

Harry had never had a sympathetic ear to listen to him about his problems before, Tulio and Miguel were always too busy to be with the boy for long and even Chel would only spend a few minutes with him at a time. He came closer to the sound of the voice and said softly "It's not that I mind hearing their problems, but they expect so much from me…"

Kan nodded sagely "It's because they deserve their suffering, they have brought their fates upon themselves and then when they see one such as you they feel as if they should be forgiven when instead they should be punished for such insolence. He leaned close his curiosity about the young God blooming "What are your abilities my lord?"

Harry smiled, he wasn't sure what the voice meant about punishing people and that sort of thing, however it was nice to meet someone who wanted to talk to him and didn't want anything from him "Well…I can talk to snakes, when I get mad things happen…explosions…things disappear, and one time I teleported but I was too young to remember."

Kan nodded "Yes…it has all the signs." He pulled out his book and traced his finger delicately over the pages that he had long ago memorized "Yes…being around all these mortals has tainted you my Lord, your powers speak of destruction and chaos…yet the mortal's have confused you by their notion of kindness." He shook his head and turned his dark eyes to the young form outlined just outside of the bars "I will teach you all you need to know my young lord; I will show you how to become true to your nature."

Harry thought this over slowly before asking "Who are you?" He knew that if the man was locked up that he had most likely committed a crime in this Eden but then he remembered what the voice had said about how the others needed to be punished as well and thought that if they deserved punishment than they didn't have the authority to punish others.

"I am the Dark Priest Tzekel Kan, your humble servant my Lord." Kan was watching seeing what the young God would do, he could see he was considering the offer, but he wasn't sure it would be accepted. He leaned in and said "Those mortals only burden you…I will relieve you of the painful burden my Lord."

Harry had of course recognized the Dark Priest's name, however he found that he didn't care about his past misdeeds, he was the only one to ever pay attention to him as more than an infallible God, it was attention that Harry craved, his green eyes looked up with somber determination and he said slowly "Tell me what I need to do." This earned him a slow dark smile as Tzekel Kan began his first lesson.

Harry crept home late that night, the darkness shrouding him and giving him the confidence to think that he had returned undetected. He was therefore surprised when he was stopped by Miguel "And what were you doing out so late? We were worried about you!"

Harry thought over his afternoon lesson quickly and put his face in what he thought was a frightful expression "How dare you question me vermin!" He said in a mock deep voice.

Miguel looked at him blankly for a moment before bursting out in laughter and ushering Harry along to his bed "Time for young Gods to be in bed." He said softly, shaking his head in mirth. He was curious where Harry had been, but so far the boy seemed to be able to take care of himself so Miguel was happy to let him do what he liked. He tucked in Harry and petted his hair goodnight before going to join Tulio for an evening drink and tell him the funny stuff Harry was saying.

Harry snuck quietly back down into the cage, smiling at how lax the guards were. He shook his head and continued down into the darkness. He didn't even have to give a greeting as he heard Kan sit up in the cage and said "Good afternoon my Lord, ready for your next lesson?"

Kan watched as the boy came into his line of vision, he could see that these 'lessons' were already having the desired effect, Harry had an aloof look on his face, his nose slightly tilted upward and his back straight . "Of course." Was Harry's response, it was then that Kan noticed something that he didn't like and motioned for the boy to come closer.

Harry's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and so he came forward "Yes?" he asked curious why Kan wasn't saying anything, he was surprised when the man reached out with impressive speed and grabbed him firmly by his left wrist. Harry gave a slight wince of pain and wondered what Kan would have to say about what he was going to find there.

Kan remained silent as he turned the arm in his grasp gently over so that he could study it closely, he had hoped that the darkness was merely playing tricks on his eyes, but as he ran his finger along the wrist he felt the thin lines beneath his finger. He looked up at Harry with dark burning eyes "And what is the meaning of this my lord?"

Harry looked down as he felt Kan's finger brush against his wrist and knew immediately that he was in trouble, as he looked up into dark burning eyes and Kan asked the question he had been expecting Harry concentrated on making his voice level as he said "In our last lesson you said that Gods were immune to pain and injury…but since I bleed that means I'm not a God…" He looked back down thinking that Kan would be done with him now that he knew he wasn't a true God.

Kan shook his head slowly and smiled as he concentrated on his magic and healed the injuries on his Lord's wrist. "You bleed because you are still growing, you have not had a human sacrifice so you do not have other blood to keep you alive, and it is because you are still developing as a God my Lord…." He stroked the soft skin beneath his fingers slowly surprised at how pleased he was to see that it was bare again.

Harry thought over Kan's words and while at first he doubted him when he saw the look on Kan's face as he touched his now healed wrist Harry knew that he put his whole trust in this man, this man that allowed him to make mistakes and who was teaching him how to deal with the stress of being so young with large responsibilities on his shoulders.

It was then that Harry realized how powerful Kan was he looked around and saw that the cage that held his teacher was made of simple hard stone with a door cut into it which was of course locked. "Kan?" Harry asked not knowing how this question would be received. "Why haven't you escaped, I bet that you could with your powers."

Kan looked up at the unexpected question from his lord and smiled darkly as he said "The guards are frightened of me as well, there were supposed to be more but only two were brave enough to stay on duty…as for the cage I could of course escape but then what would I do? Be entrapped again somewhere worse?" Kan shrugged and looked up at Harry

Harry seemed to think but then smiled slightly "But…If I'm a God can't I just order your freedom?" He looked at Kan and said "Someone like you shouldn't be trapped in a place like this…" Also Harry was dying to know what his teacher looked like he could only see his eyes at certain times, his own eyes weren't very good in the darkness and he wanted to see the face of this person very badly.

Kan smirked at Harry's words and said "We'll give you a few more lessons first so that they will not refuse you." Harry's smile brightened at this "So I'm going to learn more magic?" Kan nodded but said firmly "When it's yours it's not magic it's your abilities when I use magic I use the magic that exists around us, your powers come from somewhere inside of you. Now get into meditation position and let's try to levitate a rock."

Two months passed in the same way, every day Harry would spend the morning amongst the people of El Dorado, then shortly after lunch, he would vanish into the darkness of the caves for his lessons from Kan. Over time the lessons began to take root in him, it happened so slowly that the people of El Dorado, Tulio, and Miguel, did not notice it happening until it was too late.

One day there was an explosion from the cave where Kan was kept, Chief Tani ordered his warriors to go there at once so as to capture the Dark Priest, whom he was sure was responsible for the explosion, and lock him up again. They were all surprised when they went there and instead found Harry standing by Tzekel Kan's side, both wore small dark smiles as Harry motioned for Kan to speak for him.

"My Lord Harry as seen fit in his wisdom to grant me freedom from my imprisonment…further more he has called for the punishment of the one responsible for putting me there…Chief Tani!" Kan smiled slowly as the Chief grew wary "My Lord Harry has decided you will be the first sacrifice."

During this whole event Harry remained at Kan's side, his face impassive and his eyes emotionless as he looked over the people of El Dorado, for the first time he saw the fear that they held for him and Kan, and he was disgusted by it. He looked at Kan out of the corner of his eyes and sneered, his Dark Priest was right, these people had slipped and become lax in their worship and devotion, they were spineless creatures that only existed to serve him. He gave a small smile as Kan bowed to him and ushered the five year old Harry up to the throne. As the guards, frightened into loyalty to the young God and his Priest quickly captured Chief Tani, Tulio looked on in shock and Miguel tried to stop them but the effort was wasted as the guards ignored him. Miguel and Tulio looked up at the young boy who now sat in a golden throne, Tzekel Kan at his side, and knew that they had done something horribly wrong.

The age of the Jaguar had begun.

Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed it more will be coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your support! I hope that you continue to like it!

An eleven year old Harry Potter smirked darkly as he watched another soul sacrificed. He personally saw the people of El Dorado as nothing more than animals to do his bidding and sacrifices to keep him alive. He remembered how Tulio, Miguel and Chel had left El Dorado after he freed Kan. They had abandoned him, they were supposed to be his 'parents' in a sense and they had left. He understood then that Kan was right. Humans were like spiders and rats, not to be trusted and were meant to be used by their betters. Priests and Gods. He smiled as the scream of death from the sacrifice ended and he closed his eyes, their deaths always reminded him that he was still alive.

Tzekel Kan had turned El Dorado into a paradise of darkness. The people lived in constant fear of angering the priest or God that had taken over the city. They gave offerings daily, became devoted to Kan's every word and ceremony's had taken place of all the outrageous parties they had once reveled in. Kan took a deep breath and then knelt to his Lord and Master "Finally, they know their place my Lord, at your feet begging humbly for their lives…like all lesser beings."

Harry smiled slowly at Kan and leaned down cupping the older man's chin "But you are not a lesser being are you my Priest?" He smirked and said slyly "So there is no reason for you to grovel at my feet the same as them…that is putting them at the same level as you and it is far to lofty for such menial people."

Kan felt pride flush through him at his God's words and nodded "Very well my Lord what would you have me do?" He saw that the young God was thinking it over carefully "I believe a formal bow would be suited well enough, you will be acknowledging my status while not demeaning yourself." Kan replied with the bow and said "Very well my lord. And Happy Birthday."

Harry smirked and bowed "Yes it was a lovely Ceremony celebrating my birth wasn't it? I think it must have been the best one yet." He laughed causing the nearby servants to shudder in fear. The laughter ended suddenly when Harry's eyes went wide indicating that something was wrong. Kan noticed this and hurriedly sent the servants away.

Kan saw the look on his God's face, and recognized it from so many years ago as a sign that the God had felt something similar to pain. Kan looked over his God with concern wondering if something had gone wrong in the ceremony and had, rather than sustaining his God, was costing him.

Harry hissed and stood turning so that his back was presented to Kan as he lifted up the thin shirt that covered his tanned skin "It is on my lower back My Priest." He felt as though something was coming alive and pulling out of his lower back. He winced; glad that Kan could not see his face and that he resisted screaming as he felt the skin start to pull apart.

Kan watched in shock as the hourglass on his deity's lower back came to life and was coming forward. Kan saw that the sand that had currently been at the top of the hourglass now filled the bottom and as it pulled out all that was left was the bare back "I…have no idea what this means." He murmured before the hourglass began to glow, the bright light encompassing the Dark God and his Priest as they vanished from El Dorado and that time altogether.

"Alright, young Harry should be arriving any moment and will no doubt be frightened it would be best if we proceeded slowly so that we don't overwhelm the young boy." The professors nodded, Snape, Pomfrey, and McGonagall were all present and stiffened as a bright light appeared in the Great Hall, announcing Harry Potter's return to the Wizarding world.

Harry stiffened as his bare feet touched cold stone he calmed slightly when he felt Kan's strong form pressing against his back, his dark green eyes were narrowed as he looked around, finding himself in the strangest, and plainest, building he could ever remember seeing. The people in the room were a reflection of the building, plain and strange.

Kan's dark eyes were scanning the room the same as Harry was, he gazed upon the people gathered before him and sensed that they had magic similar to his own, he gave a self satisfied smirk when he noticed that the older man with a long white beard and the dark haired one seemed to be only a little more powerful than he was.

Dumbledore and his gathered professors blinked silently in shock at the sight before him. Standing behind the young boy they assumed was Harry Potter stood a tall and well muscled man, his eyes were so dark brown that they appeared black, he had his black hair pulled back in a severe short pony tail, and had an aloof expression as he gazed at them in return. He wore thick gold earrings, and two thick golden cuffs that went halfway to his elbow. His chest was covered with a red with lined gold tunic decorated with a necklace that had a large amount of turquoise and his bottoms were a similar fabric wrap around his lower half and thick sandals. His entire stance radiated power and control; he moved to stand protectively in front of Harry but was stopped when the boy lifted his arm, drawing their attention to their young 'savior.'

Harry's hair was loose and wavy barely brushing the tip of his shoulders; his green eyes were darker and colder than they had expected but that was not all that was unexpected about the boy. He wore a tick gold collar around his neck with matching cuffs similar to the man behind him, his chest was covered in a thin white tunic lined with gold and he had at thick white cotton and gold lined wrap, he wore no shoes and had golden anklets instead. He had muscle for an eleven year old, and he seemed far from frightened.

Harry had enough of staring at the strangely dressed, mostly in shapeless robes, people before him and stopped Kan from stepping in front of him as he said tonelessly "What is the meaning of this?" He was angry and his tone showed it, but it also showed control, restraint and power, something that frightened the wizards more than the anger.

Kan smiled proudly at his little God, he had been foolish in assuming that Harry would need any help from him. After all, the God was called the God of Chaos for a reason, he had many strange and wild abilities, all of which he could turn from merely terrifying to deadly in a minute if he so chose.

Dumbledore slowly cleared his throat, it appeared to him that he had not sent Harry where he had intended, but was relieved to see that the boy was unharmed and in control. "Pardon me I had forgotten that you wouldn't know who we are, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is where you are right now, this is Potion Master Severus Snape, Transfigurations Professor McGonagall, and our nurse Madame Pomfrey…Welcome Harry Potter and friend."

Harry looked at Kan from the corner of his eyes, his brow slightly lifted to ask if the Priest knew anything about this. Kan gave a small shake of his head in response and raised a brow in response, wondering if he should take over the handling of these people, Harry in turn gave a slow blink. Yes, he wanted Kan to deal with these people since Harry considered it beneath him.

While Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey thought that Harry and his companion were merely standing silently as they absorbed this information; Severus knew better as he noticed the silent communication between the two and felt himself stiffen as Harry then allowed the man behind him to step in front of him. Signaling to Severus that the young Potter was tired of dealing with them.

Tzekel Kan thought only briefly on what he would say to these mortals before starting "Greetings, my name is Tzekel Kan, Dark Priest of El Dorado, and the one you so callously address as Harry Potter is the Dark God of Chaos…it would be wise if you treated him as such."

Severus's eyebrows raised slowly 'El Dorado?' He thought and then he heard the rest of the Dark Priest's words "Dark God of Chaos? Oh Merlin." He said quietly unaware that it was out loud.

Kan's face tightened with anger as he glared at the dark haired one known as Severus Snape "What was that Severus? Do you doubt his power?" Kan didn't have to look to know that Harry was enraged by the man's lack of respect. Kan was curious about these people but he would be unable to learn anything if Harry killed them all first.

Thinking it best before the two dark haired men only caused more trouble he stepped forward "I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding. Harry isn't a God, he is a Wizarding child, which would explain those chaotic powers to which you are referring to, it is because he is young and untrained, and once he goes to my school he will have better control." He soon saw this was a very wrong thing to say.

Harry's eyes turned dark as he said slowly "So you do doubt my Priest and in turn doubt me when he speaks of the power I hold, very well, as I did the people of El Dorado I will show you to your proper place, on the floor like a sniveling slave you are!" Harry closed his eyes as he slowly raised his arm the building began to shake though the wards held it together and lightning flashed outside.

Harry's eyes opened and they had gone from being completely black to a glowing green as he hissed slipping into Parsletongue "Destroy." He shot the green light from his hand, he hadn't been aiming at any of the people but at the wall behind them, the green ball of light came in contact with the wall making green light fill up every crack before it fell to dust on the floor.

Kan sneered at the 'Wizards' and said "Does that prove it to you insignificant fools or will we have to become more violent? The young God obviously does not need any of this 'training' which you speak of, I have helped him control the power and now he can use it to do his bidding."

As Dumbledore looked at the two before him he wondered what kind of monster he had created by sending the Savior off to another time. He bowed his head, thinking that it might be best if they reconsider their handling of Harry before proceeding further. "I see that there has been some misjudgments on my part…please feel welcome to stay at Hogwarts, the students will be arriving and perhaps then you will be interested in the wide education Hogwarts offers with a demonstration from or past students."

Kan glanced at Harry and his only response was a slow rising of an eye brow "Very well, we will tolerate this for a night, but what we see tomorrow should be worth our while or else I promise you will pay…"

Severus led them up to one of the private chambers available in Hogwarts, the two behind him were silent and even with some subtle prodding with mind magic he had been unable to find anything more about them. He gestured to the room that they would be staying in and said "Sleep well." He turned to leave when he felt a firm small hand on his arm "You are not a foolish man Severus Snape; do not let those other fools lead you down the wrong path…" Harry said solemnly before entering the room ahead of Kan.

Kan followed after his Little God and smiled as he closed the door behind him, casting a privacy spell he shook his head and came up, laying his strong hands on Harry's small shoulders. "Tomorrow we will see their little…demonstration, and if it is not pleasing we will make them pay and we will return to El Dorado." He began to massage Harry's shoulders, pleased when Harry instantly relaxed.

Harry smirked as his Priest's talented hands made his tension disappear and he said "Very well Kan." He turned and looked over his shoulder at the Dark Priest and said with a playful smirk "Who should I pick off first?" He chuckled darkly and was soon joined by Kan's laughter as they discussed the possibilities.

Thank you for reading my work I hope that you enjoyed it and that it made you smile!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my work I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Harry had refused to change into any of the shapeless robes that had been encouraged by the staff of the school. He remained in his El Dorado wear, casting a warming charm on himself and putting on thin sandals instead. He looked at Kan out of the corner of his eye, so far he was less then pleased by this display, the children being sorted into four representative houses was almost intolerable and didn't know how much longer he could hold on to his temper.

Kan caught the young God's glance and nodded, he too was so far unimpressed, there had been a few long winded speeches, an explanation of the four houses, and hopes for a good year. Kan rolled his eyes; anyone with sense could see that the Slytherin House was superior. Already he could see the potential from students in that house, he only hoped that the foolish headmaster didn't ruin their natural talents.

Dumbledore could see their agitation clearly and stood "Another grand year has begun at Hogwarts, so, to encourage you in your studies I have asked some of our esteemed Alumni to demonstrate what they have learned here in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. Due to a shortage of time they will only be showing a small portion of their ability, but remember, many things can be accomplished through hard work and diligent practice."

Harry blinked in boredom and turned to Kan "This is…sublime." He said darkly, his sarcasm almost dripping off of the words. He clenched his fists; the children were too loud and foolish in his opinion. He was burning to cause some Chaos, hear their loud laughter turn into screams and their smiles into frowns.

Kan smirked and soothed his little God "Do not worry my Lord, we will allow them put on their little display, and then we will show them what true power is." Harry nodded; he liked the sound of putting these little peons into their places.

Severus was watching the boy savior and his priest closely; his mind magic was not needed to tell him that they were unimpressed and that Harry was keeping his temper on a tight leash. The only question that Severus had was why Harry taking the effort to control his temper when Severus was sure that Harry's will was the only thing that was holding him back. Any child raised as a god would have to hold a massive amount of discipline to show the level of control that Harry displayed. So the answer had to be that Harry and his Priest were waiting for something…but what was it?

Flitwick and Mirvina dueled showing off their areas of expertise to their finest extent. Flitwick was using a wide range of charms, most of them ones that he displayed in the classroom but with more power behind them, such as levitating Mirvina off of the floor and throwing her against the wall. While Mirvina was dodging his charms with the use of her animagus forms, students of all levels watched in amazement. Harry gazed at Kan out of the corner of his eye, and his silent question was answered with a dark grin.

Severus saw what he had been waiting for, their silent communication, it appeared that they used that method more than anything else, and so far, such communication had yet to lead to anything good. He looked at his dark mark for a moment and excused himself, he was a Slytherin through and through, his main interest was in survival, and with the rate that things were going with Dumbledore his best bet lay with Voldemort, he used the mark to get in contact with Voldemort, or what was left of him, and sent mental images of what he had seen and what he expected to happen. His lord sent him a picture of Lucius in response and Severus knew that it was all being taken care of.

Dumbledore smiled at his two professors and looked at the amazed faces of his students, thinking that the event had been a success he turned to look at the private table and saw that their two guests were standing and moving to the empty space of the hall that had been provided for the Professor's duel. He looked at them curiously wondering what they were doing, the hair rising on the back of his neck warned him that whatever it was would not be good, and yet his curiosity forced him to see what they would do.

"A fine display to be sure…" Tzekel Kan began, sneering at the head table. "However, we remain unimpressed with your school…" He chuckled at the dumbfounded faces that surrounded them, some brave soul cried out "Like you could do better!" Just the invitation that they had been waiting for. "Oh but we can…so far you have only seen what mere mortals with decades of work can accomplish! You have yet to see power as it is wielded by a God and Priest." He turned to his Lord and bowed as Harry stepped forward.

Harry came out of the shadows his eyes glowing with power and his wavy hair lifting slightly off his shoulders as he hissed slowly "Oh yes…we can do…so much better…" He chuckled and turned to Kan "Come my Priest…though you are no match for me you are far more powerful and skilled than these fools let us show them a true display of power!"

Kan smiled and bowed graciously to his Lord "As you command." He murmured his hands became enveloped in an eerie green light, taking the form of spider, snakes and rats he attacked his Lord.

Harry did nothing in retaliation, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest concentrating, he didn't want to kill everyone in the room, he just wanted to teach them a lesson, when the ghostly creatures were verged to attack he opened his eyes and hissed in parsletongue "Lightning."

It struck out of the enchanted ceiling destroying the crawling creatures before they could attack him; he turned to Kan, smirking as he gave some advice "Defend my Priest." He almost purred before repeating his attack and striking his priest. He worked with lightning best, and could do amazing things with it if he wanted, he turned the lightning into whips and beat them across Kan's chest, the man tried to raise a stone panther to guard himself, but Harry was quickly to respond, using his other hand to summon a large stone cobra to attack as he continued to keep Kan on the defensive. He looked up at the professors, he wasn't even using a large portion of his strength and he knew that Kan wasn't revealing all his tricks either, after all, everyone in this castle was their enemies and they didn't want to give too much away.

Dumbledore watched in amazement, he turned to the Potions Master and murmured "Severus?" The Professor shook his head "Not even a quarter Albus…they are toying with us...Just trying to frighten us." Mentally he added that it was working rather well and he was glad he had carefully taken into consideration the words that Harry said to him last night.

When Harry could smell Kan's blood from the opposite side of the room he ended his attack and helped his Priest up. "You did wonderfully Kan." He said looking over his Priest's bloody body. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his hand against Kan's chest, healing the wounds but leaving them as scars, he enjoyed seeing his mark on his priest.

Kan looked up and smiled at his God, bowing his head to the winner of their duel he watched as the new scars were added to his body. He remembered in their first real duel that Harry had gotten carried away in his bloodlust, a beautiful and frightful sight to be sure, and had severally damaged his body. When the young god had realized what he had done he quickly healed his priest, Kan had been disappointed that those marks were taken from him, they were proof of his God's power and he was proud to bare them. He had explained this to Harry, and ever since the young God kept every mark he had ever given Kan on his skin when he healed him.

He turned to the hall and murmured quietly "That…is true power." The hall was silent and every soul heard his words, and quite a few were intrigued with his power, and how they could gain some of it. Draco looked up at Severus and saw the man's silent nod in return, he smirked Malfoys were always on the winning side. It was one of the rules to being a Malfoy; he was glad that he was on the right side before others even knew that there was one.

Harry turned to Dumbledore "Your little display's have bored us and you insult me by thinking I would have any interest in this paltry school." He smirked as he said darkly "I warned you there would be a price if you wasted my time…" He hissed as he held out one hand, his eyes glowing as a pretty Hufflepuff girl walked up to him, her eyes were blank and Harry smiled as he cupped her chin "You will pay for the Headmaster's foolishness pretty."

He chuckled and forced her onto her knees, her head was bowed meekly and he took in the sight before him for a silent moment. No one knew what to expect, and they were too slow to act when Harry shoved the ceremonial dagger into her heart and dropping her body to the floor. "I warned you." He hissed as fog surrounded him and Kan, vanishing as the Hufflepuff's blood pooled on the hall's floor.

Harry and Kan appeared in the Forbidden Forest; any creatures who had thought of making a meal out of the intruders were disappointed when they sensed the young God's furious energy and quickly left.

Harry hissed under his breath "Those fools. How dare they mock my power and strength, then have the gall to show that little display…I'm not finished with them yet…first they force me away from my home and my people, they insult me and my priest, then they force me to endure an entire night and day at that dreadful castle and show me that appalling display as if I should be honored! No…I am by no means finished with Albus Dumbledore…"

Kan had never seen a more beautiful sight than his young God taking his own sacrifice. He wondered briefly if this was what mothers felt like when they saw their babies taking their first steps. He sighed and pulled himself out of that train of thought "Where shall we be going now my Lord?"

A robed figure appeared in the shadows before them, delivering their answer; long platinum blond hair elegantly arranged was all they could see besides two piercing mercury eyes "Perhaps…I could be of some assistance…"

Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoyed my work!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for reading my work and please I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Lucius Malfoy was rarely thankful for anything in his life, he was a Malfoy, and by birth was entitled to certain things that other families either never earned or else had to work very hard for. However, on this dark night he was grateful that the young 'God' had released some of his anger during his demonstration. Lucius had seen all through the Dark Mark vision that Severus and his Lord had sent him. Yes he was grateful not only was the young God in a willing mood, but also years of being raised a Malfoy allowed him to put on at least a calm face.

Harry narrowed his dark green eyes at the stranger in the shadows "I suppose you might, but why should we trust you?" He was still a little charged from the Great Hall, but was willing to hear this man out. After all, if he was hiding on Hogwarts land that must mean he wasn't a friend of Albus Dumbledore, and the enemy of your enemy was an ally after all.

Kan also watched the stranger with narrowed eyes, he wasn't afraid of the man, his strength was impressive but he would be no match against a God and his Priest. No his concern was whether or not this was some sort of trap or ploy to be used against him. His dark eyes caught the silver ones of the man as he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself fully to them as he swept into an elegant bow. "My name is Lucius Malfoy, I serve Lord Voldemort, he has sent me to show you to a place where you may safely rest in a lifestyle in which you are accustomed and is eager to talk to you about an alliance against Albus Dumbledore."

Harry was very interested in this stranger's words and looked at Kan out of the corner of his eye. Kan seemed amused by the man, and if pressed it seemed that he was even slightly impressed that the stranger could keep his cool when he was so obviously was out of his depth. Harry smiled darkly and turned his attention back to the handsome blond man "It seems that we are very interested in this offer of yours, please lead the way, and explain to us in depth what exactly your master wants from us."

Lucius apparated the young God and is Priest to Riddle Manor, or rather, where it had been relocated so as to work as their base of operations. It had been remodeled from disrepair and was now the epitome of luxury, partially due to Lucius's influence and the Dark Lord's desire to be comfortable as he took over the Wizarding World. Both Harry and Kan gave nods of approval as they were led to their chamber, and on the way were explained the situation.

The Dark Lord, in recognizing Harry's power and ultimate potential, was asking Harry and his Priest for Aid during the war, as equal ally's and as payment he would offer up Albus Dumbledore and anyone else who struck Harry's fancy to do with as he wished. Harry's eyes sparked with interest and purred at the thought "We shall think on it after a good night's rest, it's a wonder how anyone could bare to sleep more than a night at that dreary castle. Perhaps that would explain the student's lack of intelligence." Harry shrugged the thought away as Kan opened the door and made sure the room was safe before allowing Harry in. Harry winked at Lucius over his shoulder and murmured "Sleep well."

As Harry and Kan prepared for rest Harry turned and asked his devoted Priest "And what do you think of this offer? They certainly offer us more comfort and respect than those at Hogwarts, and they even offer us Sacrifices for our aid…" He motioned that Kan was allowed to say his own viewpoint.

"Yes… They do indeed seem to recognize your power better than those fools at that School, however…he wants you to be equal to him as an ally and you are equal to none my Lord as you are well above the rest, however I could see the confusion if he had an ally in this war effort that he afforded more power than to himself…and I think the sacrifices will be quite a good payment."

Harry nodded, he was glad Kan was around the Priest always had a slightly different viewpoint on things. Harry shrugged "No matter, we shall deal with it tomorrow if we have come to a decision by then, perhaps we should tour the facilities and see who exactly we are aiding and what shape they are in."

Kan nodded his agreement as they crawled into bed; Harry closed his eyes and rested soon followed by Kan. Later that night Kan woke up to find Harry's head cushioned on his chest, this was not unusual the young God had always been attracted to his heat at night and often cuddled with him. However tonight seemed different than normal and though Kan couldn't put his finger on it, he decided he would figure it out soon enough and went back to sleep, though the moonlight streaming in through the window revealed a small smile on his face.

The next day Lucius took them on a tour of the training facilities, the library, the gardens, the dining hall and any other parts of the castle he thought might be interesting to his guests. He was pleased with himself when it seemed as if Harry and Tzekel Kan were settling in, both to the luxury the castle provided and also the chance of revenge that it offered.

Harry was indeed impressed with the layout of the grounds but frowned when he noticed that there was one important part of the overall picture "And where exactly is your lord Lucius? You speak so highly of him and how he offers me the respect I deserve, and yet he refuses to come and meet me himself…how should I take that?"

Lucius had been prepared for the question and answered with tact "You see Young Lord, currently the Dark Lord is busy with his plans and is indisposed, he is not even residing in the castle but rather at Hogwarts. He smirked when he saw this sparked Harry's interest and went on to explain about Professor Quirrell and the sorcerer's stone. He saw no harm in letting Harry in on this very well vagued glimpse of their plan. Even if Harry did not join the Dark Lord, Lucius knew that Harry would never go to Dumbledore.

Kan had also been paying close attention to what was being said, he glanced down at Harry, wanting permission to speak and it was immediately granted by a nod of Harry's head. He stepped forward and said "If you don't mind that seems to be a lavish waste of time especially during the primary years of a war…perhaps the Young God and I could be interested in providing the same service to your Lord as the Sorcerer's Stone…for a price of course…" Kan gave his darkest and most charming smile when he saw that Lucius was thinking the offer over.

Harry was curious what Kan thought he was up to, it was possible for them to restore the Dark Lord to his body, but at the mention of a payment Harry wondered what exactly Kan was thinking, but trusted his Priest enough to let him play his little game, after all, Harry was the God of Chaos and he had learned from the best.

In the privacy of Professor Quirrell's quarters the possessed professor paced absently as Voldemort thought over the information and images that Lucius had sent him, apparently welcoming the boy and his Priest to their side had been a very smart move indeed. It seemed that he could get his body back, not only that but his youthful body back, from them without having to go through the risks of getting the Sorcerer's Stone, which would not only endanger his own life, but also risk Severus's position as a spy. He was very interested in what was asked for as payment, it was a small price indeed, but he still wondered at the reason behind it being asked. Though it was a little matter to him, he would get what he wanted and at a fraction of the trouble he had thought he would have to go through.

Harry smirked as he and Kan were once again alone in their chambers "You truly are a wicked Priest aren't you Kan?" He crawled into the bed and was soon joined by the dark priest that was smiling deviously back at Harry.

"Of course my lord, it's all the better to serve you, and it was only a matter of time really before it would have happened anyways, at least they feel as if they have some choice in the matter." Harry chuckled and this time found himself resting against Kan before he even was fully asleep "Still it was very wicked of you." He murmured, his eyes drifting close as his words brushed against Kan's skin, making the man's dark skin shiver at the sensation "It's all for you my beloved little God." But Harry was already asleep.

That night Severus Snape was alerted via the Dark Mark about the change of plans and new arrangements. He was at first curious what had brought about this sudden change, but when he saw the interaction between Harry, Kan and Lucius it soon became clear to the man how it was all worked out. Though he was relieved that he would not have to be constantly looking over his shoulder this year as he helped the Dark Lord gain access to the Sorcerer's Stone he couldn't help but wonder at the price that they had paid.

The next day Harry and Kan waited in the main hall, they would first give Lord Voldemort back his body and then gather their payment; they thought it was fair to show their power to the dark side before they claimed their prize. A timid man in a purple turban slowly came towards them, Professor Quirrell; Harry's eyes began to glow as he channeled his power, his wavy hair floating off of his shoulders. Kan's eyes too changed turning totally black as they both raised their arms, their Magic poured out of them and surrounded Quirrell the man gave shriek of fright before he began to scream in pain, after all they never said that it would be painless.

Lucius watched in amazement at how casually the two before him wielded their power; he too ignored Quirrell's screams the man was a weak fool and would not be missed. The young God and his Priest asked for as payment a sacrifice of one of the Dark Side's own men, as a show of faith, yes Quirrell would not be missed at all. After several minutes in unison Harry and Kan lowered their arms, Quirrell was a crumpled form on the floor and next to him stood a young and handsome Tom Riddle.

Lucius came forward with a mirror, knowing that his Lord would be curious about his appearance. There was absolute silence in the hall as the Dark Lord looked over his appearance n the mirror, tentatively touching his face; he had pale skin, long lanky black hair, reptilian red eyes, he was tall as well over 6 ft, and his body was quite filled out with muscle. He turned with an approving smirk to Harry and Kan; he gave them a polite bow and murmured "I knew I was wise not to doubt your power." Earning returned smirks from Harry and Kan.

Harry was a little tired from the strain of creating a past body, but he refused to show it, his tan skin shrugged delicately against his transparent tunic making the golden collar he wore flash in the light. "Then you are not like the fool Dumbledore." Harry had already decided to join this side of the war, if only to get his revenge, but he wanted to make sure they would keep him well fed. "My sacrifice?"

Kan smiled darkly as Harry asked for a sacrifice, after talking with Lucius they had come to the deal that the Priest and his Young God would side with the Dark Side during this war, however for ever major act they contributed they demanded a blood sacrifice, it mattered little to them who it was or what side they were on, but the first Sacrifice had to be paid by one of the Dark's own, and of course they just wanted blood.

Voldemort nodded and gestured towards Quirrell who was still flinching in pain on the ground "He is all yours." He smiled slowly, this would be a union for the better, and it would be an easy task to give them the sacrifices they called for, after all this was a war and he had plenty of enemies.

Harry came down towards the twitching man and nodded "He'll do nicely." He raised his arm over the man using his magic to force him to stand he took his knife and pierced it deftly into the man's heart. Quirrell gave one last pain filled whimper before he crumpled. Lucius and Voldemort were both curious when the blade came away with no blood and not a drop fell from the open wound.

Kan's dark eyes were bright with pride, he usually had to kill Harry's sacrifices so that the energy could be absorbed properly, in the Great Hall Harry had taken his first sacrifice, but with inexperience he had not taken all of the girl's energy as she died. It seemed however that his Young God was getting the hang of it, as this time he had taken everything. Kan smiled, his faith was being rewarded everyday as the God he had rescued became everything he had ever dreamed of.

Thank you for reading I hope that you continue to enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for reading and I hope that you continue to enjoy!

Harry lounged lazily as he watched the newer Death Eater's during their training, the Dark Lord had moved up his plans since he no longer had to devote a year to getting the Sorcerer's stone. Harry smirked as he watched them; these people had nothing on the warriors of El Dorado. He wondered how his city was doing, they had probably fallen back on their old ways now that he was no longer there to watch them, but he would correct that when he returned. Feeling restless he stood and descended down to the training area. He would show these mortals how to battle.

Tzekel-Kan smiled as he watched the young God, he too wondered about the city that they had left behind, but was fascinated by not only the technology but also the use of magic in this new world. He was currently reading over some of the magic books barrowed from the library that was in residence. He would begin training his Lord in these ways as well; so that he wouldn't be unprepared should he battle with one of these 'Wizards'.

Lucius looked up in surprise when the troops stopped their practicing. He struck the bottom of his cane against the floor, making a resounding 'crack' but that only seemed to bring a few of them back to reality. Finally he turned to see what was so fascinating and saw that it was Harry descending to the training area.

Ever since they restored the Dark Lord the young God and his Priest had kept to themselves, so it was no surprise that the new Death Eaters were stunned by Harry's appearance. Lucius stepped forward and bowed politely, they had explained that they could not kneel as the people of El Dorado did. After much discussion Harry and his Priest had agreed that a formal bow would do for them; though those who were lower ranked Death Eaters still had to kneel to Harry as they did their own Dark Lord.

Harry smirked at Lucius and said casually "I was watching your training…it was really a most amusing sight…" He chuckled when he saw the insulted looks on the Death Eater's faces "I thought that I might come down and provide aide since you since they are so obviously lacking."

Lucius was interested in this and agreed "Yes…they do want in physical strength, but we work with what we can." Harry shook his head and waved his hand in an airy gesture, green magic entwining in his finger "That is no excuse" he purred. After all, he was only eleven and a fully trained warrior.

The Death Eaters looked around in puzzlement when abruptly the Young God disappeared. Lucius raised his brow, impressed; it seemed that Harry was using only his natural speed, as he detected no use of magic. Suddenly a Death Eater cried out as he was downed, Harry struck him in the back of the neck knocking him out quickly. The rest of the trainees soon began to drop like flies.

Harry was stretching out his muscles exactly six minutes and forty five seconds later. Smirking as he heard the pain filled groans he looked up at Lucius "That…is how you train an army." He looked at blood that was on his fingers and licked it off, taking it as his offering for his 'lesson'.

Kan looked up to see the damage that Harry had caused, the young God was getting faster it seemed. His dark eyes caught the crimson smeared on Harry's hand and wondered if it was possible that it could be Harry's. When he licked it away Kan realized that it was the blood of some unfortunate Death Eater. Once he was sure that the Young God was uninjured his eyes became distracted as Harry's pink tongue licked the crimson nectar off his slender fingers.

The Dark Lord had also been watching, awed by the young man's speed and grace as well as his casual display and handling of power. He reminded himself that Harry had been raised as a God and believed himself to be one, though Tom was beginning to wonder if there was a reason to doubt the claim. They had looked over Quirrell's body and not a drop of blood remained, his organs were shriveled up, all moisture was gone. He was beginning to think that Harry could indeed possess a God-like amount of power within his small frame.

Tom continued this line of thought, the boy was young yet, but extremely powerful, Harry had agreed to be his ally only so that he could get his revenge on Dumbledore, though once he got his revenge there would be no need for him to be an ally as Tom would have won the war. However…if the Dark Lord still wanted access to Harry's power the best way to do so would be to take Harry on as his consort…his dark prince… He hummed to himself and left returning to his office where he could continue his plans. Still musing over the consort idea on the way.

Kan had noticed the Dark Lord enter and also watched him leave, he was glad that he had picked up a book on mind magics, and without the Dark Lord knowing tried it on him. So the Dark Lord wanted to make his young God his consort? Well…that just wasn't acceptable to the Priest. A God could never be the consort of some mere human. He closed the book and motioned to Harry that play time was over it was time to begin learning the Wizard's strange sort of magic.

Harry gave a growl of frustration; his way of wielding magic could do everything and more than the wizard's use of it. However Kan was having him memorize the incantations so that he would be prepared should he be attacked. He tried again, Kan wanted him to only dodge the dangerous ones, to prove he knew the difference, and this time he successfully dodged the stinging and bat boogey hex, though he wanted to debate with Kan on whether or not the tickling hex was harmless.

As Harry learned about the Wizarding World Tom was doing everything in his power to change it. Now that he didn't have to spend a year after the stone he opened up the chamber of secrets, successfully claiming several lives. Though some of the targets were clever and used mirrors to move about the school, one such person was a Miss Hermione Granger and she spread the trick to several other muggle born students. Limiting the amount of damage that he could do, but he was still doing enough harm to get the media's attention and that's exactly what he wanted.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, the howlers were just waiting to be opened and he knew he had no choice but to do so, to make things easier he opened them all at once, wanting their shouting to be done with before going on with his day. Finally when the last one had destroyed itself he put them in the bin and continued to think over what should be done about the wayward Savior. He had no idea where the boy was, how he was living, or how he came to be the way he was. However he was still the Savior, and thus the only hope the Light had against Voldemort. He had to think of a way to get the boy, and possibly his 'priest' on their side.

Severus had been carefully listening in, he knew that the Headmaster had gotten it into his head to try to bring back Harry as the boy Savior' but Severus could clearly see that the boy would never side with them. He had been watching Harry when he'd gone to report to the Dark Lord about the Order's progress; he had mentioned Dumbledore's plotting as well. Harry was getting used to Wizarding life, and if the cowering Death Eaters revealed anything they showed that he was also enjoying himself immensely. Yes, the young God would never join the side of the Light, and at the rate things were going, the War would soon be over.

Tzekel-Kan had been trying to forget what he saw in the Dark Lord's mind those months ago. He had already told Harry about it and the young God had no interest in being a mere consort. Saying "If anyone were to be the consort, it would be Voldemort." Then shortly following that statement Harry had wrinkled his nose and said "No…, I'd never let him near me like that." He smirked and tried to put his mind at ease, still, with both sides of the war wanting something from Harry that he would not want to give… the Light wanted their Savior and the Dark Lord wanted Harry's power and possibly his body as well… it made Kan uneasy.

They had fallen into a pattern when going to bed; Kan as always would ensure that the room was safe. When he had done so he would he would escort Harry in. The two would take care of their nightly business before retiring to the bed. For some reason Kan had begun to enjoy the fact that Harry had started to automatically cuddle up against him. It made him smile tenderly at the young god. Though he made sure that Harry would never see.

Snow had started to fall around their mansion; something that brought out Harry's curiosity. Without changing his clothing he cast several heating charms on himself before charging out laughing as the delicate flakes broke against his skin. They had also learned that a holiday called Christmas was coming up. Something that interested both Kan and Harry; the Wizards did their best to describe it; and then they decided that Kan and Harry would have to experience it for them to fully understand.

Harry had been deep in thought, as December 25th slowly made its way towards them he reviewed the facts that he knew about this 'Christmas'… It seemed that it was a time where loved ones gathered (not that he had any of those), thought about what they were grateful for (he was a God…he deserved it all) and they gave presents to people who were dear to them.

The last part of the holiday was what interested Harry the most. Tzekel-Kan was his one constant…Kan had saved him from the burdened life that the ungrateful people of El Dorado were forcing on them, he trusted Kan with everything. He smiled; glad he had figured at least that much out. He paused, so that meant he would have to get a gift for Kan…but what?

Tzekel-Kan had gone through the same process, and his result was the same, he wanted to get Harry something, an offering of some sort…but what could one give a God that could hold for them some special meaning? He shook his head and continued to muse over it as the days slowly passed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the War Dumbledore was doing his best to figure out exactly what had gone wrong. He had sent Harry to another time to keep him safe from the dangers in the Wizarding World, however it appeared that sending him back had been worst than letting him stay. Dumbledore came to a heavy decision, he had already messed with the time flow once, and while he didn't want to do it again he realized that in order for the Light to win the War he had no choice. He would have to change time once more.

Harry was training with Kan; well he was training with Kan and a legion of Death Eaters to say more precisely. He and Kan had developed their Wizard magic extensively during these past few months. Sweat dripped down Harry's face, he was only allowing himself to use the Wizarding spells he had learned, and it was harder than merely willing his own magic, but he had already defeated the Legion all that was left was Kan. He smirked and pointed his finger, he couldn't use a wand and neither could Kan; they kept making the things explode and so just used their fingers. "Prepare yourself my Priest…this one will hurt."

Kan smiled back at his God and said "Of course my Lord, I would expect nothing less from one such as you." They said no more as they charged at each other, their fingers glowing , Kan was using the strongest barrier charm that he had learned of, and Harry was using a particularly vicious dark spell he had found, they both were grinning widely when they impacted. Their magic's clashing against the other as they waited to see whose spell would triumph.

Harry smirked and pushed more force into the spell sending Kan across the room, large bleeding slices on his chest. "I win again My Priest." He said as he walked over to help his Priest up, he hadn't spared a thought for the minions he had brutally attacked. They meant nothing to him, they were just things, toys to be played with and then broken. Kan was different, he was Harry's and Harry's alone. Harry helped him up and summoned his magic to heal his Priest.

Dumbledore put the last part of the spell in place and closed his eyes as he began the incantation once more. He would be unable to do this spell again, and he hoped that this time things would be different.

Kan smiled as he looked over his new marks "They are beautiful My Lord." He said warmly as he looked at Harry. He was about to say something further when Harry's eyes widened and Kan felt his heart clench. Something was terribly wrong.

Harry felt a familiar sensation over come him. He stifled a groan of pain as he grasped Kan firmly by the shoulders "T-that…old fool…" He choked. A blue light surrounded him making his form fade and his hands fell through Kan's shoulders. "K-KAN!" He cried before he faded out of sight.

Tzekel-Kan looked in disbelief at the empty space before him where his Lord had been standing only seconds before. "Harry…" He murmured, his eyes darkening in rage, he knew exactly who the 'old fool' that Harry spoke of was. Kan clenched his fists drawing blood as he let out an enraged growl. He would get his Lord back, and kill the one who had taken him from him!

Thank you so much for reading; I hope that you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

Harry had to think quickly as the light engulfed him. He didn't know what the old fool was intending to do, but he knew that it would not end well for either him or his devoted priest. He realized that it could be disastrous if he used his own magic against that of the wizards and so thought of a spell that could be a possible solution. Struggling against the light he held his hand forward and gasped out with his last bit of strength "Finite Incantatum!"

"You're buying your own con! Tulio shouted at Miguel. He had at first planned this to be another one of their staged fights. But Miguel had never looked at him that way before while they were fighting. He wondered what could have turned Miguel against him so completely and soon got his answer.

Miguel had always hated how Tulio acted as though he knew better than his blond counterpart. Tulio was always talking down to him. Tulio had told him to listen and obey and he had, but Tulio apparently didn't think that his own rules applied to him. He finally let out what had been bothering him all along "At least I'm not dating mine!

Tulio froze when he heard this and suddenly realized that Miguel must have over heard what he had told Chel in a heated moment. He parted his lips, completely forgetting that this was supposed to be a staged fight, and said "I…" But he didn't have a chance to apologize as a cold voice suddenly spoke up "I can't believe you two are still alive…"

Harry had landed back in El Dorado; he looked around for a moment trying to get his bearings when he heard Tulio and Miguel fighting. He rolled his eyes; they did this often while they had been 'raising' him. Personally he thought it was childish. "I can't believe you two are still alive."

Harry stood looking at his past, though it appeared this was a version of the past where he did not exist, or rather, where he was not in El Dorado. He confirmed this by looking on his Priest. Tzekel Kan was looking at him with awe, but not with recognition. He rolled his eyes, but counted himself lucky that he hadn't allowed the old man's spell to fully complete itself.

Tzekel Kan looked at the figure standing before him. This young boy seemed to be a true Age of the Jaguar God. He was dressed with fine traditional clothing; his green eyes were cold as he swept over those lesser than him. Kan shivered when those eyes landed on him and there was something there. He felt his pride grow; he realized that he must be special in the God's eyes.

Miguel and Tulio exchanged silent glances as they decided to put their fight, whether staged or real, on hold for a little while. "And who exactly would you be?" Tulio asked. His dark eyes calculating as he looked over the figure before him.

Harry sneered at one of his former 'fathers' and said "I am the true God of El Dorado, now get on your knees like the human slaves you are." Harry was unsurprised to see that his Kan was eagerly obeying the order "Not you my priest, I have told you this before, but a regal bow will suffice. After all a priest of your standing mustn't be grouped in with the rest of the human waste."

Kan froze from his position to get down on his knees and nodded as he instead swept into a bow "As you wish my Lord." He said with respect, Kan could feel his excitement growing. This was a true God! One who would finally put the unbelievers of El Dorado in their place! Kan smirked to himself when the very people he was thinking of came forward. The residents of El Dorado had come to see how their Gods had faired against the Dark Priest, but were stunned silent at the arrival of this new God.

Miguel looked at Tulio and murmured "Was…this part of the plan?" He doubted it, but he was merely going to confirm the fact that if this was in fact a real god before them that they were totally and completely screwed. He looked at Tulio when there was no answer, and got one when he saw the flabbergasted look on Tulio's face. He sighed and whispered "I thought not..."

Harry had gathered that he had appeared in El Dorado only a few days after he originally had. He thought over what this could mean, so…Dumbledore in this time around had not sent him back in time. So his other self was currently somewhere else. Not that it mattered very much to Harry. After all, as long as he was able to keep to his original personality and somehow return to his time with HIS Kan that was all that mattered.

Tzekel Kan stepped forward and asked "How may we serve you my Lord?" He could tell by the God's expression that he wanted something and was thinking it over. Kan wondered why he seemed to know the God so well. Then told himself that he had been speaker for the Gods nearly his entire life, and that could be the reason for it.

Harry gave Kan a small smile, pleased to see that some things never changed "Yes my Priest, I need you to find a spell that will return me to my proper time. I have already cleansed El Dorado once, and will cleanse it again while I wait for your result, but do not make me wait too long my Priest."

Kan nodded and quickly went to his lair so that he could review his books for the proper spell. He smirked at chief Tani as he said "Happy New Year." Finally the Age of the Jaguar had begun, it would be written in blood, and all would be as it should.

Back in Harry's proper time Kan was going through spell book after spell book. He would return Harry first and kill the old man later. He needed the old man alive in case he was the only one that could return Harry. He went still as the memories he originally had of Harry were starting to change. Instead of trying to prove that baby Harry was a God, Harry had appeared before them as eleven years old. He put his hands on his temples. He didn't want his memories of Harry to change. Then he smiled triumphantly as he realized what this meant.

In El Dorado Tzekel Kan was going through his own books. He couldn't find a spell that would return a person to their proper time. He frowned; he did not intend to fail at the first or any task that his God would give him. He paused when he came over a spell that was close to what he wanted. It enabled one to communicate with themselves from other times. He remembered the God's words "I have told you this before." He thought it over and slowly began to prepare the potion. He saw no harm in at least trying it.

Kan was looking over the spell books he had found Finite Incantatum which was promising, but there was little else to work with. He groaned when he felt a massive pressure on his head, he closed his eyes and was surprised to be seeing his past self who was in a trance from a potion. "Hello?" he said, curious and intrigued at the same time.

Tzekel Kan couldn't believe it worked. He had entered the trance induced by the potion and as soon as he closed his eyes he saw another version of himself, though this one was sitting at a desk surrounded by books. "Hello my future self." Tzekel Kan started, he could tell that this was the future because the version of himself was older.

He got straight to the point uncertain how long the spell would last "Our God has found himself back in this time… and he needs to find a way back, however none of the sacred writings have anything besides this spell that are even close to what he asked for."

Kan nodded in the vision and said "It is the same here too, but we must not fail our God….now I have a spell that could work…this is what we need to do." Kan began to lay out a plan, he was going to use Accio, and he realized that it might be a little too simple for their purposes. However he assumed that Harry had used Finite Incantatum to stop Dumbledore's spell and that was how he had landed in the past El Dorado.

If Harry used Finite Incantatum in order to negate the effects of the spell at the same time Kan used Accio he believed it just might work. His past self believed this as well, and they agreed that after they left their trance like state they would do their spells in exactly fifteen minutes.

Tzekel Kan left his trance induced state and quickly searched for his Lord, they would have to do this perfectly if this was going to work, and he was glad that the moon was out as he would use it to track the passage of time.

He found his Lord doing what Gods did best, arranging sacrifices. It seemed that the imposter Gods had managed to get away, but Tzekel Kan would be happy to have parties search for them. Then when his God was returned to his own time he would be happy to continue where it was left off.

Kan watched the time and could only hope that this would work. He clenched is fists, if this did work he swore that the next thing he would do would be to find Dumbledore and kill the man with his own hands. Voldemort seemed content about this plan; after all, to take over the Wizarding World Dumbledore did have to die. It would be no problem if he died a little ahead of schedule.

Harry turned when he heard Tzekel Kan "My Lord…I have managed to contact my future self, and we believe that we have found a way, though we must act quickly my Lord, time is of the essence!" Harry nodded and followed his priest; he had been merely using the sacrifices as a way to come up with a creative and painful death for Dumbledore once he found the man. He followed Tzekel Kan to his temple and listed as it was explained what he would have to do.

Kan watched the time; it was down to only seconds when he would perform Accio and pray that it would bring his Lord back to him. He smirked darkly to himself. At least now he knew what to get his Lord for Christmas. Albus Dumbledore would make an excellent gift and they could enjoy killing him together. The time was up and he closed his eyes as he held his hand out "Accio Harry Potter!"

Back in El Dorado at the exact same time Harry used Finite Incantatum once more. He felt a painful pulling motion and locked eyes with Tzekel Kan "Take care My Priest." He murmured as he vanished from that time.

For one second everything was perfectly still and Kan wondered if something had gone wrong with the spell. Then there was a bright flash of light and he was knocked to the ground by a body. He groaned as he tried to regain his senses, dust and papers were flying everywhere, books tumbled to the floor. He shook his head and looked down onto his lap in to the smirking face of his Lord. "I knew that you could do it My Priest" Harry said as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kan's.

Thank you so much for reading I hope that you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for continueing to read my work, I hope that you enjoy it!

Kan was shocked to say the least when Harry's lips pressed sweetly against his own. His eyes darkened with lust before he realized that it was his Lord who was kissing him. He slowly broke the kiss and murmured softly "I would never fail you My Lord."

Harry smiled; he had seen Kan's reaction to his kiss and kept that information tucked away for later. He remained straddling his Priest's lap as he said "I have faith in you my Priest…however now we have the unresolved situation with that fool. If the spell he used had been stronger I might not have been able to return so easily." He smirked wickedly at his priest and said "So what do you intend to do?"

Tzekel-Kan gave a dark grin in response and said "He will have to be removed of course; no mere mortal shall be allowed to trifle with the Gods without feeling divine retribution." He looked up at Harry and said "I have a splendid idea my Lord."

The rest of the day had been spent planning the downfall of Albus Dumbledore. That evening Kan went about his routine as planned, tonight was a bit different as he felt hesitation he had never experienced before when he reached the bed. His mind couldn't help but wander back to earlier when his Lord had graced him with that kiss.

However he had to remind himself that his Lord was allowed to take such liberties, while a Priest should never dream of doing such a thing to their liege. He had sat down on the bed while was distracted by these thoughts and he didn't hear his little God of Chaos sneaking up silently behind him.

Harry noticed the change in Kan right away, he was mildly worried at first, then realized when he saw Kan glance at the bed what was distracting his Priest. He licked his lips as he remembered the sweet taste of his Priest. He wanted more, and as a God he would not be denied. He slowly crept up behind his priest and wrapped his arms around him nipping the side of Kan's neck he murmured "What troubles you my Priest?"

Kan was barely able to restrain himself from moaning when he felt those sharp little teeth on his neck. He took a deep breath and said calmly "Nothing my Lord, I am merely overwhelmed with relief at your return." There were a few tense seconds as his Lord made no reply and he began to relax. That decision cost him when Harry used his strength to force the priest beneath him on the bed, straddling him firmly as he began to tie Kan's wrists to the headboard. "My Lord?" Kan gasped with disbelief.

Harry smirked as he looked down at his priest who lay so helpless beneath him. He said nothing as he trailed a small finger over the muscled chest of his Dark Priest. "You lied to me Kan…you are worried about something but you refuse to tell me what it is? Such disobedience I have never seen in you before my Priest…perhaps I should punish you?"

Kan would have flushed in shame at the disappointment in his beloved God's words, however all of his blood was being currently occupied in a lower region of his body and he struggled to explain. "Forgive me my lord…I am troubled, but I felt as though it was something I should…take care of…on my own." His words came out in ragged gasps as Harry moved his hips against Kan's so sensuously. He looked up, his already dark eyes starting to turn black with lust as he whispered "My Lord…"

Harry smirked and murmured "I know what troubles you my Priest…and you may rest easy, as I shall take care of it for you." Harry said no more as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Kan. Though this kiss had more strength then the one they had taken part in earlier. Harry's tongue came out and caressed against Kan's sweetly before he roughly forced his way into Kan's mouth. His teeth caught on the skin of Kan's lips and drawing blood from his Priest; which he quickly licked away, savoring the taste of his Priest's very life source.

Kan moaned when he felt his Lord's lips moving against his own, draining a little of his life force as he did so. He closed his eyes; he had always felt a small amount of jealousy towards the sacrifices that were given the honor of giving Harry their lives. He was always jealous that he couldn't serve his lord in such an intimate way. He consoled himself with the fact that he was far more useful to his God alive then they were dead. However it still didn't ease it away completely when he saw the ecstasy and fear on their faces as their last moments drifted away.

Harry felt Kan relax into his hold completely and smirked as he broke the kiss "I hope that you have learned your lesson my Priest, it will displease me greatly if you lie again. This will be your reward when I am happy with you, but trust me my Priest, I know you well and I know just what to do to you for punishment." Harry left it at that as he severed the bonds and kissed where the robes had rubbed against his Priest's tanned skin "Let us rest now, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

The next several weeks were busy putting the plan of Dumbledore's downfall into action. For the plan to be successful Harry had to remain of sight. None but Kan, Lucius and Voldemort were allowed to see him. Also during this time several members of the Order of the Phoenix had been captured, tortured, and of course put under the control of the Imperio spell. All that was needed now was time.

Since Harry was required to keep a low profile for their beautiful plan to work he had plenty of time to resume his planning over what he should get Kan for Christmas. He smirked to himself, he knew what his Priest would like for Christmas, but he sighed at his age, because of it he would not be able to pleasure Kan fully with such a small and weak body. That was when the idea came to him. He hummed as he walked down the hall and none of the portraits watching could deny that there was a definite skip in his step.

Harry was not alone in his plotting for the upcoming Christmas holiday. As he worked Kan was thinking of what he should get his Lord. He was trying to make it so that on Christmas Dumbledore would be in their possession but it all relied on how long it would take Snape to make the required potions. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Things were so much easier when they simply ruled over everyone's lives.

As they settled in for bed, both happily content with what they were planning to give the other. They could not help but lock gazes. Harry leaned forward and took a kiss from his Priest. Kan of course did not refuse his God and simply let him take what he wanted. When Harry pulled back he was wearing a satisfied smirk and he caressed the side of Kan's face and murmured "Soon my Priest."

Kan didn't know what his God meant by this; but he trusted in Harry and he nodded as he slowly pulled Harry against him. "As you command my Lord." He soon found himself asleep, unaware of the green eyes watching him throughout the night.

During the next few days Harry waited for an opportunity that would allow him to disappear from Voldemort's hideout without it being noticed. He realized that after eating lunch with Kan he was typically left on his own for several hours. He hoped that this would be long enough for him to accomplish his goal.

After Harry was sure that Kan would not be coming back he grabbed a clock and covered himself with it. He checked himself in the mirror and smirked, even if those mortals did recognize him, he assumed they would be wise enough not to interfere with a God. He closed his eyes and willed himself to a place that Voldemort spoke of, Diagon Alley, in order to seek out his victim.

Kan was in the middle of working over the final details of a plan when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He paused in the middle of his sentence and looked around trying to discover the source of his unease. His eyes narrowed when he saw nothing out of place and resolved to discuss it with Harry later.

Harry appeared in the middle of the street, though no one seemed to mind. He was quickly pushed aside by aggressive shopping witches and his eyes widened at being treated so callously. He sneered at witch's back as he continued with his plan. He needed a very powerful witch or wizard for his idea to work, he continued down the alley his sharp green eyes looking for his prey.

Kan wrapped up the planning session early, the unease he had experienced had only increased as time wore on. It had gotten to the point where he was unable to concentrate fully on what he was doing. He entered their private chambers and rubbed his temples. Perhaps Harry would have an explanation. He looked around and suddenly realized what had been the source of his distress. Harry was missing.

Harry had finally found him; the man was walking along aimlessly by himself. He wasn't as powerful as Harry would have liked, but considering the time limit Harry decided he would have to do. He smirked as he lured the man into the alley it was easy once his victim had looked into his eyes. Once they were in the safety of the alley Harry wasted no time and slitting the man's throat and absorbing every drop of his life force.

Tzekel Kan thought he might go insane if he didn't find his lord. He wondered where Harry could have gone off to. He blamed only himself; after all, he had been the one who abandoned Harry, leaving him alone when the Priest belonged at his side. He clenched his fists and decided he had become too lax in his service to his lord. Harry deserved a Priest who would not allow things like being transported back in time, and the young God going missing to happen.

Harry licked the last of the blood from his lips as he closed his eyes and willed himself back to his private rooms. He had taken a bit longer than expected, but he supposed that it would be worth it in the end. Especially when he got to see Kan's reaction.

Kan was seated on the bed when Harry reappeared. The Priest had opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out when he looked at Harry. Harry was no longer Harry. The eleven year old body had aged four years. Harry's hair was long, past his shoulders, his form was muscled and his lips were curved in a suggestive smile. "Have you been waiting for me my Priest?"

As this was going on elsewhere in Wizarding Briton another development was taking place. It was true that Harry had God like power and abilities. However what he did not have was a God's omniscience and so he did not know that at that very moment Dumbledore was busy with a secret he had kept from all. He was currently tutoring another Harry Potter, the one who had been raised by his relatives and then kidnapped on the eve of his eleventh birthday to be trained into becoming the perfect savior.

Dumbledore, through a memory charm remembered everything, and believed that the evil Harry and his Priest had been rewritten in history. While the Harry who was the God of Chaos had no idea that he would very soon be facing his double.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed these very minor plot twists.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for reading my work and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Kan was speechless as he looked up at his Lord. The boy he had served was a young man now, and his body left no room for doubt. His hair was long and still wild as it went past his shoulders, his body leanly sculpted with muscle. He retained the thin shirt and skirt like clothing that he had worn earlier, though the garments now had a sensual implication that they didn't have before. Kan felt a very unpriestly like heat rising in his own bottoms as he turned away and murmured softly. "Your power continues to amaze me my Lord."

Harry smirked and strode to where the other man sat, crawling over the bed he wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders of his Priest as he murmured into the tanned ear "I should always amaze you My Priest…I am the God of Chaos after all." He smirked as he leaned in and whispered darkly into the ear "And I'm sure that you weren't expecting this…" He smiled as he nipped the ear lightly and placed his hands on his Priest's strong chest.

Kan bit his lip to keep his moans from leaving him as he felt his Lord's lips caress against his ear. He turned and said softly "One of my station is not worthy of the honor…of bedding a God such as yourself…" He didn't have long to argue his point as he was pulled back and pressed against the bedding as his youthful God straddled his waist with a dark smile on his lips.

Harry smiled as he looked over the form of his Priest, he knew there would be no struggle; despite his Priest's words he would give all that Harry asked for and more. Harry smiled, before when he had kissed his Priest he had felt a flickering of heat. Now with this older body the heat had turned into a blazing fire, he now understood better what caused it and what would be best for putting it out. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Kan's as he murmured "One of your station has no right to question a God such as myself."

Kan knew there was nothing he could say in response to that statement since it was true. He whimpered as his voice was taken, replaced by a small warm tongue pressing its way into his mouth. He arched his back as he felt his God's slender fingers stroking up his thigh. He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes until they snapped open when those slender fingers caressed against his sack. This earned a small chuckle from the slender form above him.

Harry smiled as he watched the expressions flutter across his stoic Priest's face. His smile deepened as he touched his sack and began to stroke against it gently "No undergarments my priest? Such an unholy habit wouldn't you agree? It's almost as if you were inviting temptation to come inside…" As he said this last word he brushed his small finger against the entrance of his priest and watched the flutter of pleasure that went through him. He leaned in and nipped the already kiss bruised lips as he murmured "That's what I thought."

Kan wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed since this crazy event had started, nor was he quite sure when their clothing was removed. All he was aware of was that right now his God had one slicked finger in his entrance and was preparing a second one. For a brief second he allowed himself to look at the young God's hard member, and found himself hoping at least three fingers would be used as his preparation.

Harry saw the curious glance and added another finger as his other hand came up and cupped Kan's face. "Curious to know aren't you my Priest? Have no fear; soon you will have all of your questions answered to your satisfaction."

Kan could only pray that his God would make good on his promise as he felt as if his cock was going to explode any second. He felt the firm hand drop from his face and wrap around the base of his cock. "It seems that you are rather impatient my priest…very well…I will hasten my pace." And with that he entered his Priest, marking the older man as his in the most intimate of ways as his cock slid all the way in and rubbed against the little bundle of nerves that made the Dark Priest arch and moan deeply in pleasure.

Harry started to frown lightly; it wasn't that he was displeased with the fact that his priest was in pleasure…however he was doing far too much work to suit his tastes. He smirked and moved, twisting their bodies so that now Kan was above him. He smiled and thrust his hips "Move my priest…do not expect me to wait upon your body…take the pleasure that I give you."

Kan looked down at his Lord in disbelief; he of course knew that it was far too much for his God to be lavishing pleasure upon him….but to be offering his body up to his Priest? He almost pulled back to refuse this great honor but Harry's strong arms encircled him and prevented such an action. He looked down at Harry and tried to refuse but then his mild protests were silenced by Harry's lips pressing firmly against his own. Soon he forgot all protests as he began to lavish his beloved deity with all the attention that he deserved.

Harry moaned as his legs spread and he felt Kan's fingers slipping into him aided by some helpful lube that he had provided for this seduction. He reflexed with a jerk of his hips as Kan's finger brushed that spot inside of him that could drive any man Mortal or Immortal insane. He gasped and looked up at his Priest, his eyes wide and lustful as he whispered firmly "Take me…"

Kan thought that he might lose all control at that very second but when he saw the firm command in those eyes he knew that he would not disappoint and whispered softly "Of course my lord." as he slowly entered his beloved God, with the intent to show him the mortal way to heaven.

Harry had everything that befitted a God, however what he still retained was his mortal innocence and as it was stripped from him he felt a deep burning pain in his lower regions. He closed his eyes before silently commanding himself to open them. He was a God and he could handle such petty pain.

He smiled when he saw the severe concentration on the face of his beloved Priest. The man's hair was loose and wild about him as he refrained from pushing his own desires too soon upon his Lord. Harry's heart was moved and he stroked the side of Kan's face and murmured warmly "It will be much better for us both if you commence moving."

Kan needed no more instruction than that and began to move his hips rhythmically intent on fulfilling his Lord's desires. As he moved deeper and deeper the heat of passion began to take him and his mind. He remembered that his Lord could call upon anyone of them to service him in such a way, but he was determined to be the only one to be called. After all he was the God of Chaos's Dark Priest and he was the only one suited for such an honor.

Harry felt Kan's intensity begin to grow and gasped as the Priest gave a sharp jerk of his hips. He moaned as he felt Kan's passion become tainted from the pure desire to please he wondered where this sudden change came from but he wasn't going ask for it to stop. The priest's touches seemed to burn paths down his flesh and he moaned gasping, feeling like a mortal for the first time in his life as he bit his lip. The intensity increased as his Priest changed so that their chests pressed against each other, his legs were lifted up into the air over the older man's shoulder.

Kan felt dark possession fill him, he was his God's Priest, and he would be the only one to lavish such attentions on the young god. He saw that Harry was almost lost in passion if it wasn't for that immortal control that never seemed to leave him. Kan grinned and leaned down sealing his silent vow with a kiss. He would be the only one.

The next morning Harry rolled over in the bed and smiled at the slumbering form of his Priest. It seemed that his plan had worked out rather well. He frowned when he looked down and saw that he had returned to a twelve year old body and realized that in order to keep up an older appearance he would have to keep observing life source. He shook his head, for now the twelve year old form would work just as well for him.

He wandered out to eat his breakfast and picked up the Daily Prophet lazily wondering what the morons would be publishing now. He paused as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and saw that on the front cover was a story about how the 'Boy-Who-Lived' had saved a student from the Chamber of Secrets and fought a Basilisk. Harry was a little disappointed that Tom had been busy during his short absence and then realized that there was something wrong about the picture on the front page. Because it happened to be himself looking back shyly at the camera with a smiling Dumbledore at his side.

Kan woke up slowly moaning at the pleasure and satisfaction that was coursing through his system. His peaceful moment of waking was destroyed when he sensed his god's enraged anger. It was quiet and anyone else would think that the young god was just reading the morning paper. However after having almost raised the young man Kan knew that the heavy air was filled with Harry's growing power and rage. He wondered what could have caused such a reaction when Harry looked up at him and threw the paper gracefully in his direction. After seeing the picture and the story behind it his eyes widened and he said "Oh…"

Harry Potter the Boy who lived wished that the reporters would just leave him alone. After all he had done what he was supposed to do. He had found out about the Chamber of Secrets and what was inside so he had done what Dumbledore had trained him to do and saved the student from dying. He smiled as he rejoined Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore said that he would come out of hiding and join them in Gryffindor. He would be the Golden Boy and with these best friends they would be the Golden Trio. He smiled and went along, after all Dumbledore did know what he was doing.

Voldemort was reading the paper that the furious young God had brought him and looked at Severus who seemed just as shocked as the rest of them "My lord…I…" He said nothing for once the eloquent man had nothing he could say in light of the information that the Prophet had given him. "Indeed." was the Dark Lord's only reply.

Kan watched as the Anger in his young god slowly went away and a calculating expression came onto his face instead. He wondered what his devious little God could be thinking of when Harry turned his deadly eyes on him and smiled sensually as he said "What do you think would happen my priest…if I absorbed the life source of my alternative self?"

Kan's eyes widened at the implications of those words and quickly thought it over "There are limitless possibilities my lord…you could gain power exponentially or perhaps even…." He was trailing off as he tried to think of all that could happen.

Harry watched his Beloved Priest think and said with a smug hiss "That's exactly what I thought…"

Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed the story!


	10. Chapter 10 Final

Thank you all so much for reading this story and I hope that you really enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!

Harry smirked as he dressed that day, it seemed that the old fool was a bit sharper than he had originally gave him credit for being; and he was going to remedy that. He turned and looked at Kan out of the corner of his eye and saw that his Dark Priest was instantly at his side. The older man was smiling down at him and they exchanged no words as they left their private rooms. They had business to attend to.

Dumbledore smiled down at his Golden Boy, all was well he had fixed the rift in time and now things would be as they should be. The child of the Prophesy would destroy the Dark Lord and once again it would be proven that Light conquered over the darkness. Unfortunately, Albus didn't realize that the rift in time he had created was as not fixed as he believed.

Voldemort looked down at the young god and said "You are certain?" He too had seen the paper and the Boy Hero inside of it. He had been unaffected by memory charm that Albus used because he knew how defend not only himself but his followers from mind magics such as that. He saw the determined look on the young and powerful face and nodded in agreement "Very well then it shall be done." After all, even if his plans had to be hurried a bit, what did one have to worry about when a God was on their side?

Harry Potter smiled as he watched Ron try to unsuccessfully talk Hermione into doing his work for him again. He shook his head and laughed along until he saw the Headmaster's owl waiting for him outside of the window. He didn't have to read the note to know what it said inside and made a flimsy excuse to his friends as he went to the headmaster's office, wondering what the man wanted from him now.

Harry stared darkly at the dank castle before him. He was still as unimpressed with the massive form of rock as he had been all those months ago almost a year now. He smirked; he would bring destruction to that pile of rocks very soon and it was either unaware or content with the fate awaiting it.

Severus Snape smirked as he descended from the Headmaster's office, the smirk turning into a smug smile when he saw the young Mr. Potter pompously making his way up the stairs. He was glad that he had been so careful about choosing sides in this war.

When he panicked all those years ago and rushed to Dumbledore's side he still had enough of his Slytherin self to remind him not to give away all the cards in his hand no matter how desperate he was. He was thankful for his cautious moves then and soon they would be paying him back in full. Very shortly, he thought as Potter closed the door behind him as he entered.

Dumbledore looked down at the young twelve year old before him with a stern and serious expression on his face. "It seems…" he began slowly "That our opponent has a few more pieces on the board than we had originally anticipation. We must be prepared for his next move; it has come to me through a trustworthy source that he plans to attack Hogwarts in two weeks. I am gathering members of the Order as we speak to help protect the students but it will take diligence and preparation on your part to make sure that this attack is not successful." The old man knew that he was putting a heavy burden on small young shoulders, but the Prophesy had foretold it and he was not one to stand in the way of fate.

Kan smiled proudly down at his little God, the day was brisk with overhead clouds in the sky that were brining the snow to make it a white Christmas. Of course those in the castle had no idea that by the time Christmas came around their world would have changed far beyond anything they would have ever dreamed of.

Harry was wearing the clothing that he had originally arrived in, the wrap bottom, bare feet, and gold mesh top. To acknowledge the change in weather he was wearing a velvet fur lined cloak that swirled around him magnificently in the growing wind that was becoming lightly infested with small flakes of snow.

Kan watched as one of those dark green eyes lit with amazement at the white fluff before they darkened and focused again on their purpose. Kan promised himself that once the young God had gained his revenge they would have time off from ruling over the lives of worthless minions and take some time for themselves for a change.

Harry Potter returned to his two best friends and told them at once what Dumbledore had entrusted him with. After all they were his only friends and he would never keep anything from them. At once Hermione started strategizing as they heard the arrival of the Order members gathering together to prepare the defense of Hogwarts. Not realizing that the real reason they were there was to make a certain God's life that much easier.

Harry sneered at the power of the wards. They were strong he'd give them that, but he was after all a well trained God, and if there was something he could control, it was power. He paused before dismantling the wards and pulled Kan roughly in for another kiss. After this Harry was planning on taking some time off to discover all if it was all possible for there to be a correlation between his absorbing the other Harry's life force an increase of time in bed with Kan.

With a burst of green power the wards were no more and the Death Eaters began to swarm in at their Lord's command. Severus had told them that all of the Order Member's were present and prepared to be slaughtered. With that signal given there was no reason for them to hold back any longer.

Voldemort led the charge but Harry was at his side, both burned to claim the life of a certain Potter, but considering who he was Voldemort was willing to allow Harry to do what he wanted and take whatever was leftover.

Dumbledore watched as the wards went crashing down and knew that once and for all Severus had betrayed him; he had been willing to believe that Severus had been simply given false information. But that thought was instantly ruined as he watched that very man burst into the hall and begin cursing students with dark magic that he had been restraining for years.

Harry looked around at the panicking students with disinterest, the Dark Lord had allowed students to be cursed but none were to be permanently injured or killed. After all they were the future generations and they couldn't be made useless.

Harry soon found who he was looking for and the wild wind swarmed around him when he looked at a paltry reflection of himself. He smiled as Kan joined him at his side. It seemed that the other him was left alone to defend himself, making the matter all too easy considering.

Harry Potter stared in amazement at the boy who was making his way slowly towards him. Flowing hair, a fur lined cloak and strange clothing there was nothing in common about this boy and himself. Nothing in common except in fact the startling green color of their eyes matching, though the others were a slightly darker shade.

Also was the fact that Harry Potter knew deep in his soul that he was looking at himself. The tall strong man at the other's side stepped forward and purred slowly "Harry Potter, allow me to introduce your better self, the God of Chaos who is going to write your world's history in blood."

Harry had said nothing during this, content to allow Kan to do it for him. After all that was what a Dark Priest was for, to interpret the words and whims of his chosen God. Harry stepped forward slowly smirking darkly when he saw the petrified rage on his other self's face. Really his other self didn't even have proper control over his emotions. If that was the case how could he ever properly control his magic? Harry didn't think about this too long; after all, it wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

Harry Potter felt rage building inside of him, but he was used to that happening, his rage coming to him every time that he fought. He believed it was his anger at his parent's and countless other's deaths. However he never thought about it too deeply because the rage allowed for nothing else besides that blinding heat that seemed to take away all form and sense of control.

By the time this inner monologue was completed Harry was standing before Harry and reached out to touch the short wild locks. "Remarkable." He said calmly "But that won't be stopping me and I sincerely hope that you were not planning for mercy on my part. After all I am a God and I can't be seen being partial to any besides my beloved priest. But considering who you are I will allow you a peaceful death as long as you submit to it like a willing sheep to the slaughter."

Harry Potter had no time to comprehend these words as an impossibly strong arm locked firm fingers in his hair and pulled him roughly forward. For once he found something stronger than the rage buried deep inside of him. It was fear, cold and startling fear laced with certainty that this was the end. He was no match for this other, for the other who wore his expression and had hardened versions of his mother's eyes.

Kan watched, he wouldn't be able to deny that he was attracted to the sight of the two beautiful boys locked in such a dangerous dance. But he knew exactly what his Lord had to do and that there was no choice besides it. He smiled and merely watched his Lord at work, and it was a beautiful sight.

Harry Potter couldn't move, it had something to do with those beautiful green eyes gazing so calmly back at his own. The other him gently caressed his cheek and whispered softly "It will only hurt a little…but trust me it's worth it."

Harry made this false promise to his other self before sealing it with a tainted kiss and smirking at how the other slowly began to soften against him even when his back was stiff with rebellious determination. It didn't matter, because as Harry wrapped his arms around Harry Potter in an embrace that was a mockery of love he made sure to nestle the dagger slowly into his back and held the boy firmly as he drank ever drop of powerful life-force the vessel had to offer him.

Voldemort would have loved to stay and watch the little God play, but he had his own agenda. He smirked when he found Dumbledore; the man was in his full glory, brightly colored robes included, prepared to face him down "This will end in your death old man, but I will do my best to make it worthy of the Great Albus Dumbledore."

As Harry drank the last of Harry Potter's life force he lowered the limp body carefully to the ground and could feel the power absorbed humming through is veins. He closed his eyes and gently caressed his own cheek "This way we will always be together." He said softly and then turned glowing green eyes to Kan "I think it's time we redecorate this pile of rock, and make it worthy of a God from El Dorado."

Kan came to his Lord's side and fell into a formal bow that ended with a tender kiss being exchanged between Master and servant "As you wish my Lord." And so they did.

I hope that you all enjoyed the story! Thank you all so much for your reviews and support they mean the world to me!


End file.
